


未知的世界。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 詳情請見lof





	未知的世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 詳情請見lof

第14章 未知的世界。

N side

上面和下面，你想當哪邊，什麼的……？  
是說攻還是受對吧？  
騙人的吧，原來我可以選的嘛？  
話說這是應該在這種時候確認的事情嘛？

AN「「……」」

相葉桑好像不是在開玩笑，用一種被逼得走投無路的表情低頭看著我。  
他說的“忍不住”好像是真的。  
已經變得非常硬了的那個慢慢頂到了我的那個上。

一邊做著這種事，一邊用那種表情低頭看著我的話……  
我也像是快要去了。

N「呐，相葉桑……」

他身體微微地抖了一些，相葉桑很不安地看著我。  
Fufu，果然啊……無論有多麼帥氣，多麼工口，我的相葉桑都是一個很可愛的人呢。

N「我們，現在可沒那個空哦？」

我頂起了胯部，壓上了相葉桑已經變硬了的那個。

N「只是相葉桑的kiss，我就要去了哦。」

A「Ni，nino……」

N「讓我去啦……我也會讓相葉桑高潮的……」

我是不是有點耍小聰明啊？  
我這樣想著，用極致的上目線，發出撒嬌地說道。

N「呐……ma君……」

A「……！！」

相葉桑給了我一個比以往都要粗暴的吻，緊緊抱住我，在我的耳邊低語道。

A「無論多少次我都會讓你高潮的哦……」

一邊親吻著，一邊用粗魯的手法一件件脫去互相的衣服，我們面對面地坐著，我直接握住了相葉桑的那個。

N「很棒呢，好大，好色情……」

上下擼動起來，因為沾滿了之前射出的液體而發出了撲哧撲哧的液體聲。  
一抖一抖的那個是多麼下流，一想到溢出了許多白濁的那個地方，我就不禁軟了腰。

A「唔嗯……nino……」

相葉桑不斷親吻我的後頸，用舌頭舔著那裡。

N「呐，也舔舔我的胸……」

我自己伸手把相葉桑的嘴壓倒了胸上。

A「你這傢伙……也太色情了吧……」

我對於因為被突然叫做“你這傢伙”而心動了一下的自己非常驚訝。  
……想要多多被相葉桑粗暴地對待什麼的，這樣的話如果說出口的話，相葉桑會被嚇到的吧。  
畢竟連我自己都被這樣的感情小小地嚇到了。

N「嗯啊……！！」

乳頭被用力吮吸住，我情不自禁地呻吟道。  
本以為會是用舌頭舔舐，卻沒想是用嘴唇一下又一下地親吻著，刺激地過於舒服而使我好像都變得奇怪起來了。

相葉桑如同乘勝追擊一般，又開始擼我的那個。

N「啊啊！！不行……真的要射了！！」  
A「那就射吧。」

聽到相葉桑低沉而充滿男人味的聲音，我的心中像是有什麼一下子飛走了一般。  
瞬間後仰著身子，大量的白濁噴射而出。

N「哈……哈……相葉sa……」

看向相葉桑，發現我射出來的精子居然……

N「欸！對，對不起！！」

相葉桑漂亮的臉上沾滿了我的精子。  
臉頰和鼻子，還有嘴邊也是……

好色情……

看到我情不自禁地愣住了，相葉桑輕笑著揚起了嘴角。

A「變態的nino醬……居然有那種射在別人身上的愛好嗎？」

用那張被我玷污了的臉，妖豔地笑了起來的相葉桑，我的目光再也離不開他。  
感覺心跳快得都要死掉了。

N「我，好像變得很奇怪……」

我輕輕地吻了一下相葉桑，然後開始舔舐射到相葉桑臉上的自己的精子。

A「等，nino……？！」

準備把臉頰和鼻子都好好地舔乾淨。

N「唔嗯……對不起啊，相葉桑，我射了那麼多出來……」

我一邊舔著他的臉，一邊輕輕地撫摸著相葉桑的小相葉。

N「結果只有我一個人舒服了……  
作為道歉……可以射在喜歡的地方哦？」

緩緩低下了頭，輕輕地吻了一下相葉桑的小相葉，並用臉蹭著它。  
相葉桑前端溢出的液體沾濕了我的臉頰。

相葉桑咕嘟地咽了口口水。

————————————————  
A side

我的戀人是最棒的工口。  
用那張可愛的臉色氣地引誘著我，那超敏感的身體染上粉色，發出高昂的呻吟。

呐……ma君……

當他用那水汪汪的眼睛望著我，用以前的叫法叫我的時候，我的理性一下子飛走了。  
如果是知道了我會這樣而那樣做的話，nino還真的是個可怕的小惡魔呢。

舔舔我的胸，什麼的……  
真不敢相信這是從那張可愛的臉上的那張可愛的小嘴裡說出的話。

真沒想到nino醬居然有那麼色情啊……

吮吸乳頭後像是女孩子一樣呻吟的nino。  
沈醉於那白皙柔軟的肌膚，那甜美的香氣，我緊緊地抱住了他。

一顫一顫的男人的象徵。  
這麼可愛的nino，和我一樣是帶把的啊……  
我因為著份反差而愈加興奮，緊緊追趕著nino。

像女孩子一樣，呻吟著射吧。  
我好想看我可愛的戀人射精的瞬間。

A「那就射吧。」

N「不……啊啊啊！！！」

那個瞬間，nino的小nino激烈地跳動著，大量精子噴射而出。  
精子直直地射到了一邊含著nino的乳頭，一邊準備看他去的瞬間的我的臉上。

雖然nino一開始有些著急，但看到從我臉上滴滴答答流下來的精子後，明顯很興奮。

誒~相當變態呢？nino醬。

畢竟是射在了一直單戀著的對象身上呢？  
那個非常興奮卻又帶著點歉意的表情，真可愛啊……

「變態的nino醬……居然有那種射在別人身上的愛好嗎？」

我想著“要不要稍微欺負一下他呢~”，輕笑著說道，nino被嚇得顫了一下。

「我，好像變得很奇怪……」

Nino他用那水汪汪的眸子看著我，像是非常困擾一般皺起了眉頭，但卻像是一點也不困擾一樣的語氣說道，給了我一個可愛的親親。

欸？！等等！！

令我驚訝的是，nino開始舔舐射在我臉上的他自己的精子。  
這都什麼啊……  
明明做的事情是最色情的，但卻有著宛如小狗舔牛奶一般的可愛。我看著這舔舐的樣子興奮得都有些頭暈了。

而且，

「可以射在喜歡的地方哦？」

一邊這樣說著，他的臉一邊慢慢地靠近我的小相葉，“啾”地一下吻出了聲音。  
就那樣用臉蹭著我的 小相葉，挑撥著我。

牙白……  
看著情不自禁咕嘟地咽了口口水的我，nino噗地笑了，色氣滿滿而又天真無邪地說道。  
N「這個，我可以吃嘛？」

這傢伙，真的是個天生的小惡魔啊。  
Nino不等我回答便一下子含住了我，從小口小口地舔我的尖端到用舌頭舔這個柱身。

A「唔……」

只是nino含住了我這一點就已經非常牙白了，還認真地用舌頭舔舐著，擺著腰。

上下來回舔舐著我的nino悄悄地看我。

N「相葉鏘……」

A「等……不要含著那個說話啦……！」

為了忍住想要去的感覺，我抓住了nino的頭髮。  
Nino“哈”地一下把口中的我的小相葉吐了出來，一邊像是舔冰棒一般繼續舔舐著，一邊用上目線看著我。

A「……」

什麼啊……這種征服感。  
被我抓著的頭髮。  
Nino用他的小舌頭舔舐這我的小相葉的這個情況。  
真是讓人受不了……

N「已經，等不了了對吧？」

明明長著一張這麼可愛的娃娃臉，卻說著如此挑撥的話。  
真的是最棒了啊，你這傢伙。

N「……想射在哪裡？」

那麼想趕走我的理智嗎？  
我粗魯地抱住nino，在他耳邊私語道。

A「想要徹底地弄髒那張可愛的嘴……」

N「fufu……  
要射好多給我哦……？」

Nino把我的小相葉深深地含住，發出了撲哧撲哧的水聲。  
不知道是不是因為同為男人，按壓這我的敏感點，真的是一點都忍不住了。

A「nino……」

含著我的那個，露出了可愛微笑的nino。

A「唔……要射……！」

N「嗯嗯嗚嗚……」

啊啊，真的射在了nino的嘴裡。  
激烈地跳動了好多次，射出的大量精子從nino的小嘴裡溢了出來。

A「牙白—……射了好多……」

N「……」

還含著我的那個的nino一邊用上目線看著我，一邊清了清嗓子。

居然喝下去了啊……

就那樣“啾啾”地繼續吸著，把舌頭伸進了鈴口，連裡面剩下的精子都全舔走了。  
一舉一動都好色情……

A「好吃嗎？」

我摸著nino的頭髮，溫柔地問道  
他的臉一下子紅了起來。

嘴邊還沾著溢出來了的白濁，超級色情。  
但因為nino的童顏，不知為何讓我有種做了不能做的事情的感覺。

A「真是可愛的反應呢，即使做了那麼色情的事情。」

我逗著他，他的臉愈發地紅了，瞪著我。

N「……那是相葉桑的錯吧。」

A「我的錯？」

N「我，才不是變態呢……是相葉桑……把我變成這樣的。」

Nino像是要哭了一般，我慌慌張張地抱住了他。

A「對不起對不起，是我讓你做了H的事情呢，勉強你了呢？」

我溫柔地撫摸著他的背，不斷說著“對不起”。  
我在得意個什麼啊。

讓他喝下精子什麼的，完全是欺負得太過了啊。

N「……沒有被嚇到？」

A「欸？是說nino醬做了那麼變態的事情？」

N「不要說得那麼直白啊！」

Nino一下子抬起頭，生氣地用小拳拳捶我的胸。  
好可愛啊，真的是！

A「這麼可能會被嚇到啊。不如說是興奮地很牙白啊。像這樣把我變為你的俘虜是打算怎樣？」

我好好地看著nino的眼睛這樣說道，他害羞得低下了頭，但又馬上抬起了頭，對視了回來。

N「要一直是我的俘虜哦。」

Nino滿臉通紅，用水汪汪的忍著淚的眼睛看著我，說著逞強的話。

A「你真的是好可愛啊。」

我不斷輕吻著他的額頭，淚水終於從nino的眼中溢了出來。

Fufu，還是沒能忍住呢？  
但這不是挺好的嘛，讓幸福的淚水流個夠吧。

但好像又會惹他生氣……所以還是裝作沒注意到他哭了這件事吧。

我一邊緊緊抱著nino，  
一邊低語道「最喜歡你了哦。」

tbc.


End file.
